Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $5\dfrac{3}{8}+18\dfrac{4}{8} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {18} + {\dfrac{4}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} + {18} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {\dfrac{4}{8}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=23 + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {\dfrac{4}{8}}$ Add the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{7}{8}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 23\dfrac{7}{8}$